Kakegurui
Kakegurui is a manga series written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Tooru Naomura since March 22, 2014. The manga is published monthly in the Square Enix's Gangan Joker. The manga series has several spin-offs published in the same magazine with different protagonists from the main series. The first tankōbon volume was published on October 22, 2014 four volumes have been released as of January 22, 2016. The series was licensed by Yen Press in August 2015 and has released the first 3 volumes digitally and currently releasing the latest chapters from Japan the same day as it releases in Japan. The manga is adapted into an animated series produced by the animation studio MAPPA, and was aired on July 1, 2017. A second season, Kakegurui ××, is scheduled to be aired on January 8, 2019. Series plot Kakegurui - Compulsive Gambler Hyakkaou Private Academy, an institution for the privileged with a very peculiar curriculum for the children of prominent wealthy families across Japan, it's not athletic prowess or book smarts that keep you ahead, it's reading your opponent, the art of the deal. What better way to hone those skills than with a rigorous curriculum of gambling. At Hyakkaou Private Academy, the winners live like kings, and the losers are put through the wringer. But when Yumeko Jabami transfers to Hyakkaou Private Academy, she's gonna teach these kids what a high roller really looks like. Kakegurui Twin Kakegurui Twin is a spin-off title that started serialization in Gangan Joker on September 19, 2015. The series is written by Homura Kawamoto and illustrated by Katsura Saiki. A year before Yumeko transferred to Hyakkaou Private Academy. Mary Saotome a young girl who was born into a very ordinary family, passed her transfer examinations, and has started to attend Hyakkaou Private Academy. However, the school she expected to attend has a crazy law, the Baptism of Gambling. Paired with Yumeko as her "twin", the curtain opens in Mary's gambling mania. There also exists''' a similar spin-off series' focusing on 'Midari Iksihima'. ''Kakegurui animated series An animation television series that is animated by MAPPA that premiered on July 1, 2017 and was broadcasted on Tokyo MX, MBS and through other television stations in Japan. Yuichiro Hayashi was the director of the animation series while Yasuko Kobayashi was handling the scripts, and Manabu Akita created the character designs. TECHNOBOYS PULCRAFT GREEN-FUND composed the music of the series which the opening theme "Deal with the Devil", was performed by Tia while the ending theme "LAYon-theLINE", was performed by D-Selections. The animation series ran for 12 episodes from July 1, 2017 until September 23, 2017, with the final episode being an anime original episode drafted by Homura Kawamoto, one of the creators of the manga. During the "Hyakkaou Private Academy Cultural Festival" event on Saturday, they announced the series having a second season. The anime news website Anime Recorder previously hosted an image with the announcement. The second season, titled Kakegurui ××, will air in January 8, 2019. The cast will reprise their roles, and the staff will return for the next season. Kiyoshi Matsuda will join Yuichiro Hayashi as director for the next season. The second season's opening theme song "Kono Yubi Tomare" (コノユビトマレ Come and gather at this finger) is performed by JUNNA. The second season's ending theme song "AlegriA" is performed by D-selections. Kakegurui live action The live-action drama adaptation was first announced on November 21, 2017. The drama was first broadcast on MBS on January 14, 2018, and TBS' slot Dramaism on January 16, 2018. Tsutomu Hanabusa is directing the drama. The drama was streamed on Netflix in Japanese with subtitles including English, Spanish, and Chinese in May 2018. The story follows the first half of Kakegurui's Anime season. A few changes were made to the story, but overall it follows the original quite closely. In 2019 a feature film continuing the drama is set to release. Manga Awards Kakegurui was nominated for the DaVinci x NicoNico Tsugi Manga Awards 2016 and won one of the manga awards by taking third place. There were in total 20 manga nominations in the contest. External links * Official manga website * [http://www.jp.square-enix.com/magazine/joker/series/kakegurui_kari/ Official Kakegurui Kakkokari manga website] * [http://www.jp.square-enix.com/magazine/joker/series/kakegurui_midari/ Official Kakegurui Midari manga website] * [http://www.jp.square-enix.com/magazine/joker/series/kakegurui_twin/ Official Kakegurui Twin manga website] * Official anime website Category:Media